


I'm Not Broken, Just Really Close

by AnnaDestiny



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Axel/Roxas is canon, Bondage, Eat THAT shit homophobics, Eat my shit, Fluff, Highschool to be more specific, In your faces random homophobics, Kidnapped, Kidnapping, Ladies and gentlemen Riku/Sora!, M/M, Modern AU, More yaoi relationships up soon, No non-yaoi pairings, Occasional angst, Possibly yandere!characters, Rating shall go up most likely, Yaoi, kingdom hearts - Freeform, kingdom hearts yaoi, occasional humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 21:01:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3303347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaDestiny/pseuds/AnnaDestiny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Riku works for an organization called 'The Heartless' against his will, having been sold by his cousin. Heartless specializes in murder, kidnapping, and other vile acts. On one of Riku's missions, he falls in love with his target, Sora Hakaru, an average high school boy, though he still kidnaps Sora, knowing that both him and his brother, Cloud, will have horrible punishment if he does not. Sora becomes attracted to Riku at first sight, enthralled by his turquoise eyes, and the bond only grows stronger during his confinement in Heartless's base, full of ruthless and sex-wanting human beings. Will the bond become something more than friendship, or will one of them break from cruel acts?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Rated T for the following: Language, mild sexual scenes (such as kissing, but nothing more). THE RATING WILL GO UP IN SOME CHAPTERS AND WILL CONTAIN CONTENT THAT FAINT OF HEART READERS MAY DISLIKE.</p><p>(Yaoi, don't like, don't read. Rating can and will go up in certain chapters, but I'll warn you first. Sorry for the suckish summary, I was never good at summaries.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. When I First Met Him, His Eyes Were Stars

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic for the Kingdom Hearts fandom! :D Pleased to meet you fellow yaoi KH yaoi fans! Anyways, I apologize if this is poorly or oddly written; I started this with only HTML as for some reason, Rich Text wouldn't work. Now it does though. Anyways, the rating will go up on certain chapters for various reasons, though the rating T will stay the same as I will warn you of incoming things such as violence, sexual scenes (why you wouldn't what to read that, I don't know), etc. and basically all of the AO3's warnings. I will be sure to warn you first and you can skip the chapter that contains as such.
> 
>  
> 
> IMPORTANT!  
> Riku and Sora alternate in terms of POV, but in this chapter they each get half of the chapter in their POV, Riku's being the first half and Sora's being the last.

"Yes sir." I said quietly, cupping my bruising cheek in my palm. He'd slapped me again, saying I was far to much of a rebel. I couldn't help it to be honest; I'd always done what I thought was right and had a hard time seeing from other people's eyes. As my black shoes clicked and echoed off of the newly-cleaned gray floors, I couldn't help but wonder who I was after this time. My job, known as a 'Heartless', is just that; heartless. I'm often forced to kidnap our targets and let my Master, or Leader as I prefer (Master makes me sound like a whore), do horrible things to them. I didn't choose this life. On the contrary, I was hoping to become someone who'd help the currently horrible world see the light and truth, not someone who made it worse. My older cousin forced me into this place, selling me for millions and millions. The only comfort I currently had was knowing that our dorms had locks, and the fact that Cloud was here.

 

 

Cloud is my older brother, in case you're wondering. He's the only person who doesn't hurt me as soon as he sees me. You can tell he hates his job, which isn't surprising at all. He's always had a strong sense of justice, and never seems to give up, though I know he's felt like it many, many times. Speaking of him, I saw him leaning against a wall casually, listening to some sort of banter coming from our fellow Heartless members. "Cloud." I greeted him, making sure that my tone of voice held no emotion. "Hey." He replied with a bit less of a baratone voice, eyes drifting to the swelling injury on my cheek. "Mission?" He asked me nonchalantly, his chin resting on his palm. Nodding, I turned my head to see what he was starring at. Two of the most troublesome members, known as 'Satori' and 'Mizuka'. They were always molesting some men, and didn't seem to care who it was they 'did'. Currently, they were cornering one of our kinder members, Ven. Glancing up at Cloud, I could see his eyes burning with fury, wanting to reach out and help the poor blonde in front of us. I'd given up long ago, but Cloud hadn't, and I knew it. Waving at him, I walked away, remembering my mission.

 

 

 

"Sora Hikaru." Clara, the female who gave out our missions, announced my target's name. Starring at the paper, she smirked, "You've got a cute one. Gonna fondle him a bit?" I tried not to look at her in utter disgust, but failed miserably. Everyone here, save Cloud and Ven, made me feel this way. They were all so lustful, each extremely desperate for some sort of sexual relief to the point where they'd fuck just about anyone. Snatching the paper from her grip, I tucked it into my shorts, and walked away, giving her one last hateful glance. As I strode down the hallways, I looked the paper curiously. For once, Clara was right. Sora was pretty cute, auburn spikes and sparkling cerulean eyes. His face held baby fat, because he was apparently a high school student. As I looked at his innocent and carefree expression, my heart sunk, knowing that was to disappear in a matter of moments. Plus, once he was here, all of the males would try to get at him, considering the females were to busy being all over each other. I feared for his innocence and his life, just as I had mine when I first came here.

 

* * *

 

~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~` I'm Not Broken, Just Really Close `~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`

 

 

 

"See you after Gym Roxas!" I yelled cheerily, waving goodbye to my older brother. He sent me a smile and waved back, walking away to where ever his schedule wanted him to. Swinging open the gym's doors, I said hello to the one friend that I actually had here, Keiri. "Hey!" She greeted me, rushing over to me and hugging me tightly. I had to urge her to pull away she squeezed me so tight. She blushed a delicate salmon. "Sorry." She apologized quickly, then pointed towards the cold winter outside. "I'm surprised we have school today. My mom says that there's a snowstorm coming." I chuckled, "Not that our teachers would care." She laughed with me and waved goodbye, walking towards the gym's doors. Keiri didn't take gym class, she took art instead. We weren't in love or anything, just more in a brother-and-sister relationship. I was gay, and so was she, so it obviously wouldn't work. She was dating a girl called 'Chiyato', and as far as I knew, doing pretty well. I felt odd thinking of other people's love lives, so I quickly focused my attention on my gym class teacher, Mr.Armstrong. "Spread out and stretch." He instructed, blowing his gleaming silver whistle.

 

We scattered like mice in a field and ran to our usual places. The only thing I didn't like about gym class? The fact that Mr.Armstrong doesn't stay throughout the time we're stretching, he's to busy preparing exercises. This becomes the perfect time for bullies to bother me, which I used to not mind, but now it's beginning to get to me. What they're saying is mostly true, after all. "Hey baby-face!" I winced and turned around to see a familiar black haired bully, the one who always called me something related to my body each passing day. Laughing, he strutted over to my currently-doing-sit-ups form, from which I quickly tried to sit up from but was halted by an arm on the side of my head. Gulping, I looked to the rest of the class for help, but all they did was look on in excitement. Freaks. "Whadaya say we have a little fun?" He purred suggestively, toying with the end of one of the many spikes which graced (or disgraced) my face. "No!" I yelped in response, kicking him off and running out of class. I bumped into someone, and looking up, I saw a silver haired boy standing there. To be honest, I blushed a little, in awe of his good looks. In my mind I wistfully wished (woah, tongue twister) that I could look as good as he did. He smiled at me, though it was a rather sad smile, which caused me to become concerned for his well being. Just as I was about to ask if he was alright, I saw his eyes fill with freshtears, and that was the last thing I saw before darkness covered my eyes like a blanket.

 

 

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.I'm Not Broken, Just Really

* * *

 

Close~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

 

 

"H-Huh?" I muttered, confused as to where I was and how I got there. "Oh yeah, that-" Before I could finish, I remembered what the boy had done. Had he....kidnapped me? Surveying my confinement, I found that the room I was currently in was actually pretty nice. Soft bed,-which I had woken up on- and many other typical household items were in the large bedroom. I was confused as to why my captor would do such a thing as privilege me with all of this, but hey, who was I to complain? You'd think I'd be more worried, considering I'd just been kidnapped, but the boy who had seemingly committed such a crime and given me this room seemed far to polite. Besides, maybe I was just in his house, and I'd collapsed from some drug a bully had slipped into my juice at lunch. My thoughts were disturbed when the silver haired boy entered, but not without a man adorning a suit. He looked serious at first, but when he saw me, an odd grin plastered onto his features, sending a quick and violent shiver down my spine. "Hello, Sora." The man said with an odd glint in his eye, causing me to shift uncomfortably. Noticing this, he chuckled as if one of the occupants of the room had just told a funny joke. But this was far from a joke, that much I knew. "You're quite pretty, aren't you?" He purred with the exact some disgusting tone as the bully from earlier who had attempted to molest me. I could tell the silver haired boy was holding back from unleashing rage upon the man he was standing next to.

 

"Riku, fetch." The man instructed the boy, who's name I know knew as Riku, as if he was some sort of puppy under training. Not afraid to show he hated the man, Riku bared perfectly white teeth at him, then walked away, giving me one last longing glance, turquoise eyes shining with sympathy. Those eyes alone made me want to know him all the more. Turning my waning attention back towards the man, I went on full alert when I saw buttons on his shirt becoming undone, each 'pop' they made echoing with my heart beat. To my utter relief, he seemed-so far, at least- to just be relaxing from the heat. It was quite hot in this room, which wouldn't have been bad if it was freezing cold everywhere else in whatever building this was. "Do you know who I am?" The man asked with genuine curiousness, taking a seat on the desk's revolving chair. I glared at him, no longer feeling any sort of happiness in my heart, other than the recent memory of Riku. "No, and I could care less." I responded, having been used to bullies attacking me cruelly one moment, then treating me like an old friend the next.

 

 

My brother said it would help me see through evil people's lies, and I was thankful he insisted I payed attention during that time. Thinking of Roxas, I hesitantly spoke up. "Do you have my brother as well?" The man didn't seem at all surprised I asked, and shook his head, a smirk replacing his grin. "But that could change if someone doesn't behave." He threatened, and I inwardly sighed, knowing he wasn't joking in the least. As the man finally exited the room, I was left with time to my own. It was boring, but far better than being with such a perverted freak. "You OK?" I turned my head at the familiar voice and saw Riku standing there with his arms crossed, his eyes searching for injuries, or...other marks. I suppressed a shudder at the very thought and put on a smile, which wasn't all that fake. "I'm fine." I assured him, tilting my head and smiling. He sent me a slight smile in response, but I could tell that unlike at the school, here he had to keep his emotions in check.

Sighing, he walked towards me, the sun hitting his hair just right, giving off a silver sheen. "I'm truly sorry for you." He whispered, though it contained no sadness, which was quite odd considering he whispered it. I nodded, pleased someone here had some sort of a heart. "What about you?" When he raised an eyebrow, I pointed to his swelling cheek, already having turned sickening colors of black and blue with a tinge of yellow. "Does he hurt you?" Riku seemed to be holding back a heavy sigh as he replied, "Yes." I felt sorry for him, just as he did me, but I knew that he was probably used to all of the beatings, though that in no way made it right. Pointing towards the window, which was made so it couldn't be opened, Riku announced it was time for me to rest. It was pretty early for that, considering the sun had just gone down, but I caught the wary look in his tired eyes and knew that I'd need the rest for tomorrow. As I slipped under the covers, I was surprised to see that Riku didn't leave. He stood there, starring at my face, before walking out of the room, quietly closing the door. Smiling to myself, pleased that he found me attractive. What, the hell was I saying? I chuckled softly, laughing at my eagerness to be together with him, though I had just met him. Some how, I felt safe, knowing he was nearby. Rolling over to lay on my side, I closed my eyes, beginning to dream about the love of my life, Riku.

 


	2. I Know Him, But Do I Know His Heart?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Sora wakes up he finds that, true to Riku's word, the base is full of incredibly perverted people, and they all want a piece of him. When the auburn head asks Riku how he got here, the silverette avoids the question, and Sora feels as if he's struck a nerve regarding Riku's past. Needing to know so he can know and understand Riku better, Sora seeks out Cloud, the one who knows Riku the most, to discover Riku's past. Needless to say, Aisakawa, the man known as 'Master', doesn't want him to find out and takes Cloud away. Blaming himself for the blonde's demise, Sora decides to make it up to Riku by rescuing the blonde. But is it heroic, or is it foolhardy? And most importantly, will it work?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I want to quickly apologize that I misspelled Kairi's name in the last chapter. I don't really like her at all, but I know this might have irked some fans and I swear I will fix it as soon as I can. And before you say it, I know that Cloud is from Final Fantasy, but I felt to lazy to say 'I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy', which I do not.
> 
> Warning(s): None, the T rating will remain for language and violence, and minor sexual content such as kissing but that's it.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anyone but the villain known as Aisakawa. I realize I could've used an actual Kingdom Hearts villain, but none seem to fit my villain's personality so I made my own. Enjoy!

"Uhhhh..." I moan, throwing a hand onto my head in an attempt to comfort the throbbing headache that's housed there. Hearing an odd sound known as licking lips, I turn my head towards the source to find several men standing in front of the doorway. Instinctively alarmed, I sit up straight, staring at them. "W-Who are you?" I ask, the tiredness leaving my system the moment I laid eyes on them. "Aw, you'll know us even better soon enough." I looked on at them disgust and was about to tell them a thing or two when the door swung open from behind them, revealing Riku himself. He looked at them similar to how I had, though his contained intense disgust as if he was about to throw up. "Get out." He instructed him firmly, his tone hinting he wouldn't take no for an answer. One of the men laughed, eyes switching from me to Riku. "One more to add to our group sex party!" He said with mock cheerfulness, and I found a growl leaving my throat. He wouldn't touch Riku, nor would he touch me. Not when I could still lift a fist or two he couldn't. As if Riku read my mind, he swung a slender leg into the man's back, most likely leaving a large bruise, but he had deserved it. Stumbling, he stood up and ran out, his 'partners' doing the same.

Riku faced me. "You alright?" He asked, his voice wary and tired. I could tell he'd gotten up far earlier than I had, and I felt sympathy for him, but insisted that I had not been touched, mostly thanks to him. Nodding as if saying his work was done in the area, he walked out, presumably to report for duty or whatever you did here. Slipping out of bed, I turned to look at myself in the mirror and was surprised to find that my hair looked the same, which I couldn't help but laugh at. The laughter died down when I thought of Roxas, my twin, who had hair that did the exact same. I was incredibly furious, and yes, you heard right, furious and not sad. I was sad, but it didn't reach the levels I felt in terms of anger, remembering the threat that man had made. How dare he threaten to hurt one of my family? Just as I was thinking this, the door swung open again, but revealed the man himself.

He looked a bit neater than he had yesterday as if he'd just attended some sort of meeting. He probably had somewhat of a secret identity. A respectable business man when needed, but he normally was a ruthless, perverted, and crazy leader for this place. "Hello Sora." He greeted me, but-much to my utter relief-without using lust or want in his words. He'd probably been semi-drunk last night, or at least, that's what I hope. It took this much time for me to notice him carrying a bag, shaped similar to a punching bag that hung from the ceiling. "What do you want?" I asked cautiously, still on high alert due to the event that had taken place recently. He pointed to the bag and began to untie it, and I was horrified to find that it was beginning to take on a human shape.

When the canvas sank to the ground, a confused and scared looking Roxas appeared. "I thought you said you wouldn't harm my brother-!" I growled through gritted teeth, overcome with worry to see him in such a battered state. It was like Roxas to put up a fight, yes, but it looked as if he'd done less fighting and just sat there and got hurt. The man laughed, earning another whimper from Roxas (which surprised me greatly, considering my twin never seemed to truly show weakness) and a glare from me. "My men tell me you're quite rebellious." He began to explain, pacing around Roxas's shaking form in a circle.

All of a sudden, I noticed something, something that changed my attitude completely. Roxas was dressed in nothing but his _underwear_. "What.did.you.do.to.my.brother!" I demanded, leaping forward to grasp the horrible man's shoulder in an attempt to get him to focus. He stopped me by grabbing my arm and flinging me backwards. "I did nothing, but my men," He chuckled, "can be a bit 'hungry' sometimes." I yelled in rage, realizing what my brother had possibly gone through. No wonder he was so frightened! Either they had forced sex with him (I loathed saying the word that described it 'forced sex' fully) or they had started and gotten almost to the point of shedding all of his clothes.  Anyone, no matter how tough, would be shaken after that.

* * *

Later, I found myself wondering down the hallways, purposely avoid the various people who glanced at me.  I paused. There was something that looked like a lunch room to my left. Peaking in through the window, I found that it looked very similar to my school's. I also saw Riku sitting at the table. Punching the doors open, I quickly ran over to the table, dodging the hands that reached out and undoubtedly had done very dirty things. I quickly slid myself onto a chair, looking up in surprise to notice that it was not only Riku and Cloud sitting there.

There was a red head, probably around Cloud's age, and he had shockingly green eyes. They were such an intense color!

Then there was a blonde who looked very similar to Roxas. He had the same sort of appearance as he did with blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes, though for some reason he looked slightly more... 'frail', but I couldn't quite place why.

Last but not least, there was a raven haired kid. He looked to be closer to my age, along with that blondie, but he also looked like one of the loner types, unlike the blondie.

"Guys, introduce yourselves." Riku commanded, though it wasn't actually that commanding, considering they were all friends. "Name's Axel. Got it memorized?" The red headed one said cheekily, and I could tell he never acted his age. "You could say your name properly." The blonde said, shaking his head back and forth. The red head-Axel?- laughed and said something about 'screaming out his name in the-', but was soon cut short by a slap to the shoulder delivered by the blonde.

"I'm Ven." The blonde introduced himself politely. I nodded my head and smiled at him. He did remind me of Roxas. "Venitas." The raven haired boy said quietly, but he had a smirk on his face that kinda seemed evil, but I'd let it slide. "So, cutie, what's your name?" Axel asked cheerily, wincing when Ven slapped him once more. I couldn't help but laugh at the scene before answering, "Sora."

"Nice name." Axel said with a wink. I couldn't help but blush slightly, not being used to flirting at all. "He blushed! Gah!" Axel exclaimed, dodging another slap directed for his back. "Ignore Axel, he's kind of crazy." Ven murmured the last part, but everyone else heard it. All except Axel anyway. We all started giggling, especially when Axel's eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Anyway, you hungry?" Riku asked me with a sigh.

I nodded my head in response and Riku yelled something out, but for some odd reason I couldn't understand what he was saying. This brought up the fact that I meant to ask him about his past. "Riku, what happened before you worked here?" I asked, hoping he would give me an answer. He didn't. He stood up and walked away quickly, though he never left the room itself.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't know he'd-" Cloud shook his head with a wary smile and placed a hand on my shoulder. "Don't worry, he just doesn't like saying it." I nodded my head and felt slightly better, though I couldn't help but wonder why he had such a lock on his past, and why he would he not let anyone break that lock?

* * *

 I cleared my throat, trying to get Cloud's attention once more. I needed to know Riku's past, especially now that it seemed so tragic. I knew he'd need someone to help him cope with whatever it was. "Hey, Sora." The blonde greeted me, not taking his eyes off of a sword he was holding. Gulping, I contemplated not asking, wondering if he would think I was some sort of nosy jerk, but I just had to know! "Can you tell me Riku's past?" Cloud looked up at me warily, but placed down his sword nonetheless and cleared his throat.

"I suppose it will be alright," Cloud gave a slight smile. "Riku does seem attached to you." It took all I had to keep from blurting out 'Really?!', but I managed to keep my composure and just nod my head excitedly. "A few years ago, Riku's older cousin sold him to Aisakawa, or the man who owns this place." My eyes widened in horror, but I let him continue. "The man, Aisakawa, loved, and probably still does, Riku, but in a lustful way." Cloud stopped talking for some odd reason, though I could guess why. Smiling, I shook my head, "You don't have to say it if you don't want to."

"Good, because he wasn't going to say anything anyway."

Turning around quickly, I could see Aisakawa standing a few feet away, and boy did he look pissed. "Cloud, here, now." He instructed, watching the younger man walk towards him against his will. Smiling in a pleasant way towards me, he informed me, "My 'employees' don't need to speak with the guests about such things." I narrowed my eyes at him but said nothing, which seemed to surprise him. The two walked off together, presumably for punishment. I felt extremely guilty for causing something like that, and mentally made a note not to ask again.

"Riku, I'm sorry about earlier." I apologized, but Riku was nowhere to be found. But, he was supposed to be in this room! Where could he have gone? Had I hurt him this much? Guilt washed over me as I ran down the hallways, calling Riku's name over and over. I needed to find him, to tell him about Cloud. God only knows what that man planned to do with him, and it as sure as heck wasn't going to be pleasant.

"Sora?" I turned around to see the blonde from earlier, Ven. He looked worried. "Have you seen Riku?" I shook my head rapidly. He frowned and bit his lip. "He always goes to his room after someone asks about his past or after he remembers part of it. And he isn't there." We starred at the ground for a moment before I heard a surprised gasp. "What if he's with..." Ven started, and I could tell he had no desire to finish. We nodded heads and ran off quickly, each running to inform the others.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this ended abruptly, but you'll have to excuse me for that as I need to update my other fics. Sorry if anything is misspelled, incorrect grammar, etc.~Anna Destiny
> 
> Request fanfictions below!


	3. NOT A CHAPTER, IMPORTANT NOTICE!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read!

Hey everyone, it's me, Anna. Alright, first off: I still like Kingdom Hearts and all, but I'm having a problem with...well, this story. For one, I don't know where I'm going to go with it. For two, no one seems to really like it. I know that sounds selfish and stuff, but would you wanna continue something no one liked? And to be honest, I like this story, but I just don't know where to go with it. If you have an interest in this story and want me to try to keep writing it, please notify me in the  comments. Thank you!


End file.
